Crash Bandicoot Fighting: Combat Unleashed
Crash Bandicoot Fighting is a future video game that will be released in 2013 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U and PlayStation Vita. The developer will be Neversoft and the publisher will be Activision and Sony Computer Entertainment. Information Playable Characters *Crash Bandicoot **Special power: Blue Tornado Spin **Unlocked from start **Voice: Josh Gad (in Olaf's voice) *Dr. Neo Cortex **Special power: Laser Avalanche **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Crash **Voice: Lex Lang *Coco Bandicoot **Special power: Razor Kick **Unlocked from start **Voice: Debi Derryberry *Nina Cortex **Special power: Nina's Action **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Coco **Voice: Amy Gross *Crunch Bandicoot **Special power: Knuckle Takedown **Unlocked from start **Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. N. Gin **Special power: Homing Rocket **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Crunch **Voice: John DiMaggio *Tawna Bandicoot **Special power: Prison Blast **Unlocked from start **Voice: Debra Jean Rogers (in style of Cassandra Alexandra) *Dr. N. Tropy **Special power: Rewind Time **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Tawna **Voice: Tom Kenny (in style of Spongebob Squarepants) *Fake Crash **Special power: Green Torando Spin **Unlocked from start **Voice: Brad Swaile (in style of Jin Kazama) *N. Trance **Special power: Clockbell Trap **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Fake Crash **Voice: Tom Kane (in style of Yoda) *Polar **Special power: Stand Still **Unlocked from start **Voice: Jordan Byrne (in style of Kazuya Mishima) *Tiny Tiger **Special power:Crash Get Crush **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Polar **Voice: Nolan North *Pura **Special power: Malicious Bite **Unlocked from start **Voice: Kyle Hybert (in style of Ryu) *Dingodile **Special power: Flamethrower **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Pura **Voice: Nathan LaneDwright Schultz *Pasadena O'Possum **Special power: Laser Cannon **Unlocked from start **Voice: Shanelle Workman *Ripper Roo **Special power: Jump Trick **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Pasadena **Voice: Mark Hamill (in style of Luke Skywalker) *Ebenezer Von Clutch **Special power: Megaphone Blast **Unlocked from start **Voice: Danny Mann *Nitros Oxide **Special power: Galaxy Power **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Von Clutch **Voice: Quinton Flynn *Penta Penguin **Special power: Circle Spin **Unlocked from start **Voice: Hank Azaria (in style of Moe Szyiak) *Koala Kong **Special power: Ball Mine **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Penta **Voice: John DiMaggio (in style of Bender) *Yaya Panda **Special power: Boomerang Blade **Unlocked from start **Voice: Tara Strong *The Bearminator **Special power: Thriller Bite **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with Carbon Crash **Voice: Chistopher Sabat (with Vegeta's voice) *Dr. Nitrus Brio **Special power: Monster Smash **Unlocked from start **Voice: Maurice LaMarche *Emperor Velo **Special power: Velo King **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode with N. Brio **Voice: Jamieson Price (in style of Heihachi Mishima) *Evil Crash (Final Boss) **Special power: Red Torando Spin **Unlockable by complete arcade mode with every characters **Voice: Jim Cummings (with Thanos' voice) *Spyro the Dragon (Extra Boss) **Special power: Dry N Fire **Unlockable by Complete arcade mode without Continues **Voice: Elijah Wood Release Date *24 October 2012 (England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland) *31 October 2012 (the remaining PAL regions and NTSC-US) *2 November 2012 (NTSC-J) Main Menu *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Challenge Mode *Training Mode *Extras Mode *Options *Cutscenes *Credits Category:Games